Didn't See That Coming
by DarkElements10
Summary: Severide and Dawson didn't think they had anything that would start the basis of a relationship. Add in some tequila and breakfast and no one would have seen that coming. For anonymous reviewer Rez.


**Didn't See That Coming**

**By: Riley**

**Summary**** – Severide and Dawson didn't think they had anything that would start the basis of a relationship. Add in some tequila and breakfast and no one would have seen that coming. For anonymous reviewer Rez.**

* * *

Gabby Dawson should not have been there that morning. It was her room, yes. Who didn't know their own room? What she shouldn't have been doing was continue to lie there, being held against Kelly Severide's chest. That's what she shouldn't have been doing that morning. Kelly Severide. Her and Kelly? If anyone would have told her that once she first started at Firehouse 51 or had started in the Fire Academy where he would be his instructor, she would have laughed out loud.

Sure, she had bad relationships; her triangle—or what she and Shay joked as her 'triage—with Mills and Casey was bad enough. Now she had to add _Kelly Severide _into that mix?

Gabby tried to get out of her bed, which was a big change from her constant want to sleep in every morning. It took her longer than it should have—she cursed herself for getting so drunk at Molly's the night before—but was almost home free. She froze, hearing Severide make a snorting sound, but he fell back to his own sleep. Gabby groaned, reaching up to touch her forehead. Did he have to snore? She didn't think he was the type of person that would do such a heinous thing.

Sitting up, Gabby looked over at him. Her disgust and hungover frown starting to be replaced with a tiny smile as she remembered the night before. The sex had been good. Better than she thought it would be, though now she understood why so many women flocked to Lt. Severide. She had even noticed Jones's interest in him from day one. However, she never thought it would happen and had no one to blame but the tequila. And for the fact that she was so disappointed over having received a lower test grade than Jones, knowing what Jones had done to get there.

Gabby groaned again, bringing her forehead to her hands. She needed a shower and some coffee, now. Waiting any longer would just kill her, she was sure of that. _If Shay doesn't do it first, _Gabby thought. She could be considered a tomboy but that didn't mean that she and her partner didn't dissolve into giggling, gossipy fits every now and then. But over Kelly, Shay's best friend? That was going to be more than a gossip session. That may wind up as an intervention.

Finally, making it out of the bed, Gabby grabbed her clothes and slipped out of her room and into the bathroom, collecting a towel from the hall closet as she went. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, quickly undressing and climbing into the shower, turning on the hot water. Anything that would take away the feelings of his hands on her body. It was so foreign to her, rough and calloused, compared to Mill's and Casey's softer, gentler hands.

"Damn it," Gabby murmured, lowering her head, allowing water to roll over her body.

She jumped at a sudden knock on the door. "Dawson?" Severide called. Gabby nearly laughed out loud. His tentative greeting was very unlike himself. No, she realized, that's wasn't true. He did have his moments of acting like a little boy, where he would bow his head and speak quietly, as if he had just been caught doing something bad by his mother. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Before she could reply, she could hear the bathroom door open. Gabby frowned, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. He never was one to follow the rules. Most people were smart enough to know if someone were in the bathroom, it was off limits.

In most cases Severide was off limits and she didn't listen to that. Gabby turned, seeing his shadow on the shower curtain and immediately covered her chest and private area, then mentally slapped herself, realizing he couldn't see her and even if that wasn't a problem, he had seen all of her the night before.

"What?" she finally said.

"Can we talk about this?"

"Can I get dressed before we talk?" She shot back. She knew as soon as the words came out of her mouth that he wasn't going anywhere. That was his style. Get over the confrontation as quickly as possible. "What?"

"We were drunk…Dawson," Severide said, matter-of-fact. "And we had sex."

"That was a mistake," Gabby replied.

"That wasn't a mistake, Dawson, and you know it. Last night was more than sex," he paused and Gabby could almost see his charming yet bashful smile. "Good sex, I must add."

"Good sex is very important, Severide," Gabby said sarcastically. She reached up and turned off the water. Suddenly, she realized she either had to get out or continue to stand in there. Knowing she couldn't turn the water back on, she had just screwed herself.

She nearly laughed at the irony. Gabby reached out of the shower and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around her—really, what was the point of modesty if he and the other guys at Firehouse 51 had seen her naked many times before—and pulled open the curtain, sitting down on the edge of the tub.

Her eyes met his and she shook under his intense stare. His blue eyes had always mesmerized her, but now…so up close…

"Would you say something?" Kelly asked with a light laugh in his voice.

"Feelings are overrated," Gabby said quickly. "And so is getting drunk." Kelly reached out and grabbed her chin. He leaned into her, towel and all, and kissed her so hard that she was breathless by the time he pulled back. Kelly looked down at her, his lips curling up into a smirk.

"So what's for breakfast?" Gabby finally managed to ask. Kelly gave another startled laugh. "You know, that meal at the beginning of the day that way too many people miss and that I can't live without or else I'll turn into a grumpy asshole."

"I bet you say that to all the guys," Kelly teased.

"Ha!" Gabby laughed loudly. "Having sex is one thing, but to me, breakfast is personal. No one's getting in the way of that." Gabby ran her fingers over Severide's chest before smiling up at him.

* * *

**A/N: **So the anonymous reviewer, Rez, asked me for a Severide/Dawson one-shot and I figured I'd do it before the other stories I have to finish and my history quiz (oops) because if I didn't do it now I never would. It's a pairing that I think no one would ever seen coming, so I decided to give it a shot. I hope you guys liked it.

Also, anyone that has a twitter, follow me and my sister there. Our twitter handle is 'DarkElements10' and we'll start posting links to our Chicago Fire/PD one-shots and stories so you see them as soon as they're up and running. Plus, we like to talk to people so...

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
